Logan, You're Mine
by MoshMoshMosh
Summary: CARGAN ! starts with a bit Jagan.. and contains Dames  Dak x James  IT'S BOYxBOY DO NOT HATE  NOT FOR KENDALL LOVERS  James and Carlos both love Logan.. JUST READ IT D: 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you 8D**

**IT'S CARGAN TIME ~! BOOYAH~!**

**there are a few things we need to say first D:**

**THIS IS NOT MENT TO BE FOR KENDALL LOVERS**

**We do not want to spoil.. but he.. well.. he is not the goodguy here D:**

**ANYWAYS.. this is only the first chapter.. we have it all planned out and stuff.. but we need time to write 8D**

**Oh yeah.. there is some Dames to come in some chapter later(Dak x James)**

**Disclaimer:: we do not Big Time Rush.. sadly ;. ; and we don't own Cargan.. we do own our imaginagion though**

**Logan pov**

"Logan, you must stay here AND LEARN THE GODDAMN DANCE! The rest of you dogs can leave!" Gustavo's voice sounds hard through my headphone.

I'm gonna be yelled at again. We did nothing but practicing for the last few days, but I just can't get the dancing part of our new music video's right.

"Good luck, Logie"  
>"Thanks Carlos."<br>"Don't listen too much to that devil!" James shouts. |  
>"I HEARED THAT DOG!" Gustavo yells. I made him in a pretty bad mood. I'm gonna die.<p>

"So I called X. He will learn you everything back from the basics. So you'll just be a nice little dog AND PRACTICE TILL YOU CAN DANCE THIS STUPID DANCE!" Gustavo yells, just a few seconds after the guys left.

"Can I get something to eat first? I haven't eaten since 8 o'clock this morning."

"No." And he walks away. Sometimes I just feel like killing him, I already have it planned out.

Than X steps in. "Xperience the dance."

So we practiced for another 3 hours, until I almost fainted. The clock said it was 17 hours already. 9 hours without food? Gustavo is trying to kill me? Maybe he knows my plan… Well, I would be screwed than.

"X, can… can we call it… a day?" He nods and walks away. I try to walk out the door as well, but I have too less energy to do so.

"I need… phone… call for food…" I mumble. I feel my pockets. No phone.

"What…?" I must have forgotten it in my and James' room. My face turns white. What if he reads my texts?

**Carlos pov**

Phone… Phone… WHERE IS MY PHONE? I turn the couch upside down, throw everything out of the fridge and check inside my helmet. No phone.

"… okay Logan… I'll be there in a minute!" James' voice sounds really worried.

"What's up? … Wait… What are you doing with my phone?" I jump at him.

"No… No! Carlos! Get of me! I need to get to Logan!" I stop directly as I hear Logan's name.

"What's wrong with Logan?" I ask. Gosh I'm so worried. "He hasn't eaten since breakfast, and forgot to bring his phone." I run to his room and take his phone.

"I'll bring it to him!" James stops me. "No, I promised to go."  
>"BUT HE CALLED ME!"<br>"BUT I PROMISED!"  
>"BUT I LOVE HIM!"<br>"BUT I LOVE HIM MORE!"  
>Wait, what? James turned red.<p>

"Dude are you kidding me?" He asks.  
>"Your face is red."<br>"Yours is too."  
>"James, I really do love him."<br>"So do I." "We'll go together than."  
>"Okay." He gives a little smile.<p>

Together we're walking to Roque Records, talking about Logan of course. Suddenly I hear a ringtone.

"Is it your phone?" I look at James.

"No… Maybe Logan's?" I take Logan's phone out of my pocket and see it's a text from Camille. James' face turns pale.

"What if they're actually dating?"

"Shall I read it?"  
>"No! We can't!" James screams.<br>"Already doing it!" I yell back.

'_Logan, you know I'm always here for you. If I can do anything to help you? Maybe you should tell him how you feel, or at least, think you feel. It'll be alright dear. xC'_

We're both quiet for a minute. "Him?" James asks doubtful "Wanna find out?" "… Yes!"

'_Camille, about our talk just yet… Don't talk about it with someone, alright? xL'_

'_No Logie, you can count on me! xC'_

'_What can I do? xL'_

'_Think about it. I've known you for a long time already and even I think you're probably right. Maybe it really is him to make you happy. xC'_

'_You really think so? xL'_

'_Yes smartguy, I really think so. xC'_

'_Thanks Camille, you are an awesome friend. Thanks for helping me, or at least, talk to me. xL'_

…

"So Logan loves a dude?" I'm pretty shocked. This is good news and bad news

"… Who does he likes? Or who does he think he likes?" James looks really sad. He is scared Logan isn't talking about him, I get where he is coming from. The thoughts of Logan with another guy are going through my mind.

"I don't know man… But now we have to run to save our smartguy from starvation!" And so we start running.

After bringing Logan food and returning to our apartment, Logan and Kendall left to help Kelly with something and we weren't seen as smart enough to understand the situation or something. And as soon as they left James started about how he wanted Logan.

After arguing for a while about who could go after Logan we decided to start a match.

"What kind of match?" James asks.

"Eating corndogs!" I yell excited.

"Nah… erhmm… A beauty contest?"

"No James. We both know you are way prettier than I am!" We continued for a while and couldn't decide what kind of match would settle this.

"Maybe you should try ice hockey." Suddenly Logan's voice intrudes us.

"LOGAN, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" We both scream. I jump up and hug him, pulling a face towards James. As we walk through the door I whisper in his ear: "Already 1 to 0 for Carlitos!"

**OUR FIRST FANFIC and chapter**

**you like? you don't like?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~!**

**what will happen?**

**READ NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**We just couldn't wait D:**

**sorry 8D**

**.. okay so sorry the last chapter was a bit short.. this one as well..**

**But we still love you? 8D**

**AND BIG TIME RUSH OF COURSE 3**

**James pov**

We came back to the apartment after the match.

"LOGAN, YOUR MINE!"

Carlos looks so sad.

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you." Carlos looks so serious.

I get where he is coming from. We both love Logan very much.

I walk away. I've already made plans on the way home from the ice hockey track. I'm going to take Logan out on a date. Everybody else, but us, will be gone out to a party. We couldn't go because Gustavo wants us to be at Roque Records at 6 in the morning.

I take my phone and call Guitar Guy.

As soon as it starts to get dark I walk up to Carlos.

"I'm going to take Logan out. Please do as if you're busy and make Kendall do something, I don't want it to be too obvious."

Carlos' eyes look sad. His big dogeyes are a bit teary.

"Ok."

"Sorry Carlos."

I can't stand him so sad. It makes me wanna hug him and say "Ok Carlos, Logan is yours now." But I can't. I'm in love with Logan too.

Then we see Logan and Kendall come back. They had to go out shopping for Kelly. Carlos walks up to Kendall and asks him something. They both walk away.

"Oh god.. Erhmm.. Logie? I left something at the pool. Would you mind going with me?"

"No of course. Why not?"

Oh Logan, you're such a gentle person.

We both walk to the pool and Logan starts to look a bit confused.

"There is no one here?"

"No there is that party remember?"

"Oh yeah. Haha. Of course." He laughs so damn cute.

I just want to kiss him, right here right now. But I can't.

I walk up to the campfire place and sit down. I sign Logan that he has to come and sit next to me. That is the sign for Guitar Guy to start playing.

"James, what's going on?"

I just sit there. Enjoy Logan, this is all for you. This is the feeling you give me all the time. You are beautiful like the stars, as bright as the moon, as peaceful as the unmoving water and as soft as the music. I want to tell you how much I love you, but it would ruin everything.

I'm still not sure whether I'm 'him' or not.

Slowly I take his hand. He looks a bit uncomfortable.

I start to kiss his hand, and slowly move my face closer to his. He blushes and turns his head away.

"James, don't… We shouldn't."

Softly I push his face back towards mine. Slowly I lean over and start to kiss him.

He is the softest, sweetest, best, gentlest kisser I've ever kissed!

Guitar Guy continuous playing and the moment feels perfect.

Until Logan pushes me away, softly.

"James.. James we should go to sleep. I'm tired and tomorrow…"

"Yeah, I know." I whisper back.

Logan stands up and lends me his hand to get up myself. I thank Guitar Guy and give him his money. Logan is already inside, waiting for me. His face looks neutral. Is he happy? Angry? Sad? Mad? In love?

I hate it when I'm so insecure!

**Carlos pov**

"Ssssssht, don't wake Kendall and Carlos." James, you're terrible with holding your voice.

"Ok."

Logan sounds a bit weird. Did something happen? I'm going to hurt James if Logan is hurt!

After a night without any sleep my alarm goes off. 5 in the morning. I hate you, Gustavo!

I get up and walk to the bathroom. When I look in the mirror my face turns pale. I'm covered in bruises! Kendall and Gustavo are going to be pissed again. Hooray.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Goodmorning… Logan? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for coming in without permission, but seriously Carlos: What did you do?"

"I guess James"

Logan turns pale. Something did happen last night! That son of a bitch!

"That ice hockey match?"

I nod.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Carlos. I didn't know… This is all my fault!"

What is he talking about?

"I should never had brought it up. You guys were so bussy trying to find something you both could do for a match… You must have been arguing about something really important! I'm so sorry!"

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault at all!"

Why is he so nice and thoughtful.

"What was the match about. What could you win?"

I decided to keep quiet. He had no idea. Basically he really was the cause of my bruises, but not directly.

Suddenly Logan's face is close to mine. He is checking my facial bruises. I feel my cheeks turning red. I turn away. I lost to James

James won Logan.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW? ~3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So… chapter 3 8D**

**we would like to say that we wanted to make the M true 8D**

**let's hope we did a good job :{D**

**so… enjoy n.n**

**Logan pov**

After Carlos walked away and left me alone in the bathroom, I decided to take a shower, which I'm doing right now. I poor some shampoo in my hair and start washing it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! My eyes!" Damn that shampoo hurts. I can't see anything and try to get the shampoo out of my eyes.

Suddenly I feel hands on my shoulders.

"Who's there?" I ask, a bit shocked.

No reply.

The hands move slowly, massaging my shoulder. Hands, warm hands. Although it's really freaky that there is someone in the shower while I am, and I don't know who, it feels kinda nice.

"Seriously, who are you? I can't see anything. Aah, the shampoo hurts."

The hands won't listen and just continue. They start to feel up my chest. The person hugs me tight. It must be a guy, I don't feel boobs in my back.

Oh my god, those hands feels so damn good.

Suddenly I feel kissing in my neck. And after a few seconds the kisses turn into licks and little bites.

I feel my face blushing and I feel I'm getting erect. The hands slowly turn me towards the person, who I can't recognize due to the shampoo.

Soft sucking on my nipples, and the hands slowly move to my hard part. The kisser starts to kiss my belly and slowly goes further down and down.

"No… don't…" Is the only thing that I can say.

It feels too good to be true.

Then I feel the best feeling I've ever had. The kisser's mouth is sucking my hard parts and he's pretty good at it.

He takes me deep in his mouth and I feel I'm about to cum.

"I'm… I'm… aah… cum…ming… AAH!"

I hear a small happy laugh and feel him suck every single drop of my cum. Is he going to swallow it?

I hear him run away and with painful eyes I think I recognize James!

After my 'special' shower, I dry myself and put on some clothes. While dressing up, I hear James' hairdryer. So it really was James! That bastard is only using me.

I start to cry. I don't want to be used like this. And because of him doing this I have the feeling that I cheated on the one I do love. How can I confess to him after this?

I run outside for a walk.

**James pov**

"Logan! Where are you? We have to leave in 5 more minutes."

"James, don't even bother. We don't need him anyways. He is our weakest link." Kendall laughs mean.

"Shut the hell up, asshole!" Carlos is angry. Stupid Kendall.

"What? It is the truth and you know it!" He looks serious.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" Carlos is really angry.

Then Logan comes rushing in. "Sorry you guys. I just…"

He sees Kendall's angry face.

"Let's go James and Carlos, and you" Kendall says 'you' really angry.

"What is the hell is your problem?" Carlos yells and punches Kendall right in the face. Kendall falls to the ground.

"It was only a joke man. You motherfucker!" And Kendall runs away.

I take my leave as well and Logan walks near me.

"Where were you Logie?" I ask.

No reply. He's only staring at me.

Why is he staring at me like that? He really didn't like what I did? I thought he did like it though. Aargh! I lose my confidence.

I feel the blood flowing out of my head. Did I ruin my chance to win over Logan's heart? I feel like crying.

But at the same time I'm telling myself that I shouldn't give up. I can do this! Logie will be mine!

He just needs to figure that out now and give in.

…

"Okay dogs, take a break. I've got to meet up with someone now. I expect you to be here again when I get back."

"Who?" Kendall asks.

"Can we come too?" Carlos asks, happy again.

"NO! BECAUSE WHEN I GET BACK, I EXPECT JAMES TO KEEP HIS THOUGHTS AT THIS PLANET AND LOGAN TO DANCE LIKE THE MOTHERFUCKIN ROOM IS ON FIRE!"

Directly after Gustavo's words, Logan takes his leave. I decided to follow him; maybe he's upset over Gustavo's words.

From a distance I see him to take out his phone. He types in a number and holds the phone near his ear. Conclusion, he's calling someone.

"Hi Camille… I really, really need you right now…" His voice sounds sad.

"Last James kissed me…" He doesn't sounds happy about it. Damn I'm screwed.

"He doesn't even care about my feelings, Camille. He doesn't love me, he's just using me…" I'm not Logan. How can you think that?

"No, I don't love him. You know who I love."

I feel my heart breaking.

"I just… This morning…" He starts crying.

"Something terrible happened…" He continuous talking to Camille, but I don't hear what he says anymore.

With a face without emotions I walk up to Carlos.

"I give him up. He doesn't love me, so he's yours now. Do what you want."

He gives a little smile.

"Thanks, are you alright?"

"No."

He tries to hug me, but I feel tears coming up in my eyes.

I push him away and with tears in my eyes I run through the hallway. Due to the tears I can't see where I'm going.

I bump into someone and we both fall to the ground. After a short blackout I see who I bumped into.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and… Oh. Oh? And who are you?"

I can't speak, too shocked about the one I bumped into.

**So… who did James bump into? Was it a good thing, was it a bad thing? Find out next chapter 8D**

**and this was chapter 3 already**

**did you like? didn't you like? REVIEW D:**

**and when you didn't like**

**don't start hating D:**

**please D:**


	4. Chapter 4

**so guys.. chapter 4 already 8D**

**ain't that great :{D**

**just nod.. don't admit you hate this story D:**

**so please enjoy 3**

**CARGAN FOREVER 3**

**James pov**

"You're… You're…"

"I'm?"

"You're… Dak Zevon!"

"Yeah, I know. You are?"

"Oh sorry, I'm James, James Diamond."

"Sorry I ran into you, man. Those damn fangirls were stalking me all the way through the city. This was the only place I could think of to hide for now."

"Don't worry. I wasn't looking where I was going either…" And as soon as I say those words I remember where I was running from, Logan. Tears fill my eyes and I start crying.

"What's wrong?" He sounds worried.

"I… I… and then… he… I loved… loved him… and he… he… doesn't" I can't get my sentence out straight due to hyperventilation.

Dak suddenly puts arms around me and hugs me. His hands are warm.

"Calm down, James. You'll be alright. Just keep on breathing, don't forget. Just calm down." He keeps on repeating that I should calm down with a warm and calming voice. When I'm calmed down he asks me what is going on. I tell him about me being in love with Logan, the date and the phone call. Dak looks a bit shocked? Sad? I don't know. I'm terrible with facial expressions. Does he hate gay people?

"Dear mister James Diamond, love sucks, it really does. I bet that you want Logan to be happy, right?"

I reply with a quick nod.

"So you should help him with the one he does love, even if it's not you. But with him happy, you're happy. And you know… It is possible that you just run into mister right. You never know."

I start to smile. "Run into mister right. Haha, that could mean that you are my mister right." We both start laughing.

"James, from now on you are my mister right."

"Haha, you're mine as well."

We both start laughing.

**Carlos pov**

"Logie, what is going on? Why are you crying? What happened?"

I walk up to him and hug him tenderly. As soon as he clamps himself to me, I hold him tighter.

"Would you two faggots cut it out before I puke? Gustavo is back. Where is James?"

"Shut up Kendall." The first time I've heard so much anger in Logan's voice.

"Dogs, where is James?" Gustavo doesn't sound happy.

"We don't have a clue and we can't find him. Can't we just fire him already?"

"Shut up Kendall!" Gosh he is annoying!

Suddenly Gustavo's eyes widen.

"D… Dak. What are you doing here? And with James?"

"Haha, James, you know Gustavo?"

"Yeah, he writes our songs and stuff."

"Wait… You guys are Big Time Rush? No way man, no way."

"What?"

"You guys are awesome!"

"Well, this is Carlos, Kendall and that guy over there is Logan."

"Hi!" The three of them reply.

"So that's Logan?" Dak looks at James and James nods.

"Well, see you guys later. I guess my fangirls have run off. Thanks for everything James, and don't forget all my great advice. Bye mister right" Dak gives James a little wink. What did happen between those two?

**James pov**

After Dak's visit we practiced some more for 2 hours and went back to the apartment.

"James, I need to talk to you." Kendall sounds really serious.

"We'll leave you guys alone. Erhhmm.. Logan, wanna join me going to the mall? Since miss Knight is back to Minnesota for a few weeks we need to refill ourselves." And together they take their leave.

"So, what's up?" Thanks to Dak, I'm totally happy again.

"I know what you guys did!"

"Who? Me and Dak? We didn't do anything?"

"No, you and Carlos!"

"What?"

"I heard what you said to Carlos today."

"Well, good for you. Is that everything?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I don't allow faggots in MY band!"

"It's not YOUR band, Kendall! So… You want to stop them?"

"No, I will stop them!"

"Hahaha. Don't make me laugh. You will not!"

"No?"

"No! Because I won't let you!" And I punch him as hard in the face as I can.

"You don't want gays in your band Kendall? Just look for another goddamn band! You'll find one in no time, right Kendall? You are so perfect and all!"

He punches me back, hard in the stomach.

"You love Logan, don't you? So why do you want Carlos with him?" He tries to get me depressed, but I'm not giving in.

"I want Logan to be happy. That's all that matters. If Carlos can make him happy, he should try it! And I'm making sure he does! No matter what you do Kendall, I'll stop you!" Yes Kendall, that's a goddamn promise.

"I'll stop you Kendall, with all my might. Just wait and see!"

He yells as hard as he can and attacks me. We keep on fighting until we are thrown apart.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" It's Carlos.

Kendall takes his leave. "I'm going for a walk."

I just walk to my room and lay on my bed.

When I'm calmed down I remember all the things Dak said to me today. I start laughing a bit. My mister right.

Wait… Is my heart beating faster?

No it can't be right.

He was only joking about it…

Or wasn't he?

**so was he joking or not? find out ;D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 8D**

**last thing we want to say:: thanks BieberHendersongrl for all your awesome support and shit**

**we're happily awaiting your brownie**

**bye guys ~ love you 8D**

**see you next CARGAN TIME ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 8D**

**we hope you enjoy~ 8D**

**Logan pov**

"Why are you still awake?" After Carlos and I went away yesterday evening to leave Kendall and James alone I walked in to an old friend of mine. Carlos was tired so he went home, and I stayed to hang out with Charlie.

"Just wanted to make sure you came home safely." Carlos replies.

"But you were so sleepy." Did he really stay awake just for me?

"I slept a bit on the couch, but I was really scared something might had happened."

I shock when I see a scratch on his face. "Carlos, what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That scratch!" I sit next to him and look at the scratch.

"Nothing serious. Come on, let's go to sleep."

The next morning I wake up because of James and Kendall talking too loud.

Suddenly I hear Carlos: "Won't you two just cut it out? Logan is still sleeping!"

"Logan is still sleeping blah blah blah." Kendall acts like a 5 year old.

"Kendall, please just stop." James sounds calm.

When I walk into the room I only see James and Carlos, they are secretly talking about something.

"He just doesn't know it… Should I tell him?" I hear James whisper.

"I don't know… You're the one to decide…" Carlos answers.

What are they talking about? Does James have a crush on someone.

James looks up and sees me.

"Good morning Logie. Did we wake you?" He asks.

"Haha no, no. Not at all. Good morning to both of you."

Carlos blushes. I must admit he looks adorable and cute.

"Hi Logan."

I feel my face getting hotter and hotter.

I turn around and walk away, to the bathroom.

I undress myself and turn on the shower.

When it's warm enough I step under it.

After a few minutes I suddenly hear Carlos next to me.

"Oh my god, I'm… I'm so sorry Logan… I didn't know… The door… It wasn't locked…" I look aside and see him standing there. He looks really red and only gets deeper and deeper red.

"Oh god.. Carlos.. What? What are you doing here?" Totally embarrassed I turn around.

He stays silent for a few seconds.

"Sorry… The door… it wasn't locked… I'll just… leave"

I hear him walk away and close the door.

I sigh deeply. He will never look at me again after seeing this.

Why didn't I just lock the door.

**Carlos pov**

As soon as I close the door behind me I feel like a total asshole. I should have checked if there was anyone in there before entering. Stupid Carlos, stupid Carlos, stupid Carlos.

But then Kendall calls me for breakfast. CORNDOGS! And as soon as I take a bite, I forget about everything.

"I wonder if there will ever be a corndog that you don't ear, Carlitos." Kendall says when I eat a corndog that has been on the ground.

"You know… There was once a corndog he didn't eat." James says.

"Oh my god, you mean... Oh my god, I'll never forget that. IT WAS DISGUSTING!" I hear something behind me break on the floor. I turn around and see Logan, totally white. On the floor lays a broken glass.

Logan runs away.

"Carlos. Don't just sit there. Go after him you moron!" James yells and he pushes me in Logan's direction. I run as hard as I can and kick in Logan's bedroom door. He lays crying on the bed. 

"Logan what's wrong?" I go and sit next to him and hug him.

"What are you doing? You think I'm disgusting now and you even told Kendall and James." He pushes me away.

"What are you talking about? I don't think you are disgusting at all and I didn't tell James nor Kendall anything?"

He looks at me with teary eyes.

"But just… just now you were yelling that you thought I was disgusting."

"What? Ow that! That was about a corndog James gave me once. You thought it was about you? Why?"

He starts blushing.

"You mean the shower?" I ask.

He nods and gets even deeper red.

"Logan… Don't hate me for saying this but I don't think that was disgusting at al." And I start blushing too.

He looks at me and stares for a moment.

And without even knowing what's going on I feel his lips against mine.

**James pov**

My phone rings. "Hello, James here."

"James! It's Dak. How are you?"

"Dak? How did you get my number?"

"Gustavo gave it to me. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay sure, what's up?"

"Can you come over to Rocque Records?"

"What, why?"

"You can't make it?"

"Yes I can, don't worry. I'll be there in half an hour?"

"Okay thank you so much. Bye!"

"There you are." Dak walks up to me.

"Hello Dak, what's up?"

"I just need help with this song and you know… this part totally fits your voice. Wanna help me out?"

"Erhmm… Sure. Why not?"

He wants me to sing with him?

After 2 hours of singing I decide to ask him who he's going to record the song with.

"Well, I wanted to ask you for it." He blushes. "So if you're interested."

"Sorry no, I can't go just singing without the guys. They are my friends."

He looks a bit disappointed.

"Well, my manager only allows me to work with one person. So I guess I must find someone else."

"Sorry Dak." I'm a fool.

"Don't worry, sweetheart."

Wait, what did he just say?

Suddenly he gives me a small kiss on my cheek.

What's going on?

**yeah guys.. what's going on between Carlos x Logan and Dak x James?**

**next chapter next chapter next chapter 8D**

**NEED MORE CARGAN D:**

_**Your song is on the radio, hot rotation video  
>Bright lights, fan mail, paparazzi on your tail<br>Tour bus, private jet, thinking big ain't failed you yet  
>Just one thing you can't forget, takes more than just wanting it<strong>_

_**Aim high, never rest, put your passion to the test  
>Give your all, never less, famous means you're the best<strong>_

**REVIEW~**


	6. Chapter 6

**so what's going on with Carlos and Logan? Are they together or aren't they? And James and Dak?**

**THERE ARE ONLY 2 WAYS TO FIND OUT D:**

**ask us or read..**

**we prefer the reading 8D**

**yay 8D**

**James pov**

"Dak?"

He blushes. "Sorry… I just… I couldn't… Sorry…"

Then we both are quiet for some long minutes.

"James… Just forget about it. You didn't want to sing with me? I'll just find someone else." Dak turns his back at me and walks away.

What did just happen?

Did I blew it with Dak already?

During that kiss I found out what I really feel for Dak, but does he even care?

**Logan****pov**

Carlos tastes so damn sweet. After my kiss he looked a bit shocked.

But now he starts blushing.

"Is that how you really feel?" He asks me shyly.

"I don't know. That was what I wanted to find out."

"So it was only a test for you?"

He suddenly looks a bit angry.

"No Carlos… You don't understand…"

"Logan, you can't just kiss me just to test whether it feels nice or not!" He turns around, walks through the door and slams it closed.

I start crying. I hate myself. I hate myself. I GODDAMNIT HATE MYSELF.

Suddenly my phone starts ringing.

"Logan? Carlos is crying in the lobby. He is mumbling something about that he feels used by you?"

"Camille…" I can't say anything more. I hang up the phone and just cry. I want to be alone.

…

"LOGAN OPEN THE DOOR!" Camille has been kicking the door for a few minutes now.

"For the last time Camille, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout.

She goes on for 10 more minutes and then just gives up.

"If you need me, you can call me." And she walks away.

I wait a few seconds and listen if she really walks away or not. When I'm sure she's gone, I leave my room to eat something. As soon as I open up the door and walk into the room someone closes the door behind me. When I turn around I see Kendall standing there.

"Did Carlos hurt you?" Like he cares.

"What do you want, Kendall?"

"Can't I just be nice to a friend?" The way he says 'friend' sounds deadly sarcastic.

I just walk away.

"I know what James did to you." He says.

"You sound mad?"

"Bastard." He whispers and he walks away.

I don't get him at all. He doesn't seem to even care about me. I only got in the band because James wanted me to be in it. Wait… Maybe that's the reason! Kendall likes James! Of course… Why hadn't I thought of that earlier?

But how do I solve it with Carlos? When I kissed him I finally was totally sure I loved him. I love Carlos.

**Carlos pov**

Carlos, you idiot! You knew Logan wasn't sure about whether he was gay or not. You knew it and still you got mad at him! Stupid Carlos.

After Camille talked to me in the lobby, I went crazy. She went to look for Logan, because he had hung up on her. When she returned she told me Logan had locked himself in. I stood up, hoping that I could get into my own room without Logan to see me.

But as soon as I open the apartment door I see Logan. His eyes are red but he isn't crying anymore. He doesn't see me at first, because he is watching something on TV.

I walk quietly towards my room and try to open the door silently.

"You are trying to avoid me?" Suddenly Logan's voice sounds hard.

"No… Maybe…"

He turns around and looks me straight in the eye. I look away.

"… yes…"

"Would you mind talking this whole thing through?" He looks sad. I don't know what to do. I feel like an idiot and I ended up hurting Logan as well.

"Carlos, I wasn't testing you… That's basically what I want you to know."

"What were you trying to do then?" I sound really annoyed. Stupid Carlos, why can't you just be nice and hug Logan, like you want to?

He doesn't answer for a few seconds, seconds that feel like minutes.

"I was trying to find out if my feelings for you were correct…" He starts blushing.

Wait, what?

"You mean…? What? Logan?" Good job Carlos, mix up your sentences!

I walk towards the couch and sit next to him.

"Well…" He starts.

But as soon as he finds the courage to finish the sentence Kendall walks in.

"Hello, I'm hungry. Make me some food." And he sets himself on the couch.

"Can't you do it yourself?" I ask him, annoyed that because of him Logan didn't finish his sentence.

"No. And now just do it." And he kicks Logan of the couch. Logan walks quietly to the kitchen. Why does he even listen to Kendall.

I decide to help Logan and stand up as well. At that moment James walks in. He winks me and start to ask questions about me and Logan when we are alone in his room.

I tell him about everything that went down here when he was gone. He smiles gently and walks to the living room again. I follow him and walk towards Logan to help him, like I intended to.

"I asked Carlos just now, but Carlos and I are changing rooms." And he gives Kendall a challenging look.

Logan looks up to James, and then at Kendall.

"I think James likes Kendall, and Kendall James." He whispers.

I turn my head to look at his face whether he is serious or not. His face is so close. I start blushing and can't help myself but to give him a kiss.

He blushes.

Will he ever confess to me or did he mean something else just yet?

**will he ever confess to Carlos?~**

**maybe he will next chapter? Who knows?**

**ow wait.. we do**

**MWUHAHAHAHA *evillaughter***

**REVIEW ~ **

**hopefully you enjoyed our story so far**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN :{D**

**hope you like it ...**

**and we're sorry for you if you don't**

**8D**

"_**Isn't it just lovely to be in a closet, dear?"**_

"_**Ow yes darling, I think this is just marvellous."**_

**Carlos pov**

After we made dinner for Kendall we got a call from Gustavo. Logan and I have to come to Roque Records to learn the lyrics of our new song. Gustavo wants us to sing a solo.

When I open up the door Kendall asks where we are going.

"Gustavo called Logan and me to tell us to come to him to learn the new lyrics."  
>"So the two of you are going to Roque Records?"<br>"Yes, why?"  
>"Just asking..." He gives me the feeling that he's up to something. So when Logan and I are outside I give James a text to tell him he needs to watch Kendall.<p>

As soon as we walk into the building of Roque Records someone walks into Logan.

It's Dak Zevon!

"Hey, Logan and... Carlos was it right?"  
>"Hello Dak. What are you doing here?"<br>"I was here to talk to Gustavo. I need the studio more if I'm able to record my new song..."  
>"What do you mean with 'if'"<br>"I wanted to sing it together with James, but he said he didn't want to sing without you guys." Dak looks a bit sad while saying that.

Then I see James standing behind Dak. I walk towards him. Together we walk further away from Dak and Logan.

"Have you seen Kendall?"  
>"After Logan and I left the apartment I haven't seen him. Why?"<br>"He left directly after you guys did. I thought maybe he was up to something."  
>"I had the same feeling..."<p>

Suddenly James signs me to be quiet. He hides behind a wall and whispers I've to follow him.

"Dude, what's up?"  
>"Kendall..." And then Kendall walks by.<p>

"He must be kept away from Logan if he really is up to something." I say to James.  
>He thinks for a bit and tells me he has a plan.<p>

"Let's push Kendall into the closet!"  
>"No James, you can't just push someone into a closet!"<br>"Just watch me."

James runs towards Kendall and jerks him into the closet behind them. I hear the door lock. Weird sounds come out of the closet.

Are they fighting?

**Logan pov**

"Where is Carlos suddenly going?" Dak asks when Carlos walks away together with James.

"He walked away with James."  
>"Why?"<br>"I don't know. Probably because James needs love advice?"  
>"Love... advice?"<br>"James took a liking to Kendall, I think."  
>Dak looks a bit shocked. Why?<p>

"Let's look for them."

After searching for them for a few minutes we find Carlos standing in front of a closet.

"Hey man. What are you doing here? Where is James?"

Carlos just points at the closet.

There are coming some really questionable sounds from that closet.

"Who or what is in there?"

"James and Kendall."

I start laughing really hard.

Dak walks away.

...

"DOGS COME OUTTA THE GODDAMN CLOSET!" It's Gustavo.

Suddenly it's quiet in the closet and slowly the door opens.

"What's up?" James asks.

"I just wanted to give you all the good news that Dak just asked if Big Time Rush wants to sing a duet with him." Gustavo smiles.

Wait... Gustavo smiles? Well, that's a first.

Carlos looks a bit scared.  
>"Dude... Did he just smile?" He asks me.<p>

"Dog I can still hear you!"

"So what did you do? Did you say yes? It's a perfect way to get more fans." Kendall says. Does he only care about fame?

"Of course I did. But he wanted me to ask you guys first." He gives James a little stare.

"YES! Of course we want to! Right guys?" Kendall doesn't even care about our opinions. It doesn't matter whether we want something or not, according to him Big Time Rush is his band.

Due to his sudden character change I've thought of quitting the band ever since we began. Before all the fame Kendall was one of my best friends. I have known him ever since we were little.

The only thing that kept me from leaving the band was Carlos. If I quitted I wouldn't be able to see Carlos anymore. I already thought I liked him before we started the band.

Even before we got friends.

I remember me walking into my new class totally alone. I came in too late and I knew nobody. Everybody was just staring at me, which I thought was very scary, because normally Kendall would be by my side, as my best friend, but he was in another class.

The teacher told some facts about me, like my name and my age, because I was totally new at that school.

The only spot free was next to Carlos and he didn't mind me sitting next to him. While the teacher was explaining all sorts of things Carlos sighed a lot. I doubted whether I should ask him what was wrong, because I was very nervous.

After half an hour I finally dared to ask him what was wrong. He looked at me with his big puppy eyes and said: "I just don't get it."

I thought for a bit and proposed to him that I could help him, because I understood it all. His eyes shined a bit and he nodded. Since then I was his tutor and I started to get a liking to him.

I never thought he would want me as a friend.

After a few weeks of tutoring him he asked me to come over to his house. I thought about it for a few minutes and declined. I was scared to go, I don't know why.

He asked me again 2 or 3 weeks later. I said I had to think about it. I was still unsure whether to go or not.

But when he asked the third time, I said yes and I knew we were friends.

But I already loved him at that moment, I just didn't realize it.

After that I also got in touch with James. He was Carlos' neighbor. Kendall, James, Carlos and I got along pretty well, until Gustavo and Kelly showed up.

I realized that now we were in a band together, I would never confess my feelings for Carlos, due to the awkwardness.

Also Kendall changed. He just wanted fame and so he started to treat me like I was worth nothing, which still hurts a lot. I'm just not good enough for him, which he made me believe for some time.

But James stood up for me and Carlos cheered me up. I started to depend more on them and stopped listening to Kendall.

James and Carlos are my best friends but my love for Carlos doesn't fade away.

**this was chapter 7 8D**

**WOOHOO captain obvious :{D**

**so… how will it all work out?**

**hehehehe we know 8D**

**YOU still don't ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT 8D**

**let's call it Chapter D**

**so.. do you like yellow?**

**CARGAN ~lovelovelove**

_**we write all this crap here because we were told we could.**_

**James** **pov**

"Dogs, follow me. Dak is already waiting for you. You have only today to learn the lyrics, tomorrow at 8 we'll start practicing together with Dak and in the evening we'll record it."

"So do we get the lyrics?" Carlos asks.

"Of course. Dak will give them to you."

"Don't you have it?" Carlos asks doubtful.

"No, I haven't even read it yet."

"So you don't even know what it's about?"

"Carlos, Dak says James approved the song so I count on James' music taste." Gustavo gives me a stern look.

I've approved the song? What song? I don't know about a… Wait… was it that song Dak wanted to sing with me? He said he wasn't allowed to sing together with a band, so why is he now?

Was Dak lying? And if he was… maybe he was lying the whole time… Maybe he is just joking with me…

"James? JAMES! Stop spacing out! Gustavo, Kendall and Logan already left!" Carlos pulls my arm.

"What? Ow… Sorry." And sadly I follow Carlos to the rest.

When I see the lyrics of the song I recognize it all. It is the song Dak and I sang. He changed the parts I told him weren't sounding good to me.

When I look up to Dak our eyes cross. He looks away. What is going on with him?

Then I see Kendall keeping Logan away from Carlos.

Oh god, is he still trying to get in their way? When we were in the closet I beat him pretty hard in the stomach a few times. I told him that I had no idea what he was up to but he would regret everything he was going to do to Logan and Carlos.

He got so angry and we started fighting. Luckily neither of us got hit in the face, so apart from Carlos no one would have known we were fighting.

I walk up to Kendall and Logan and ask Logan to leave Kendall and me alone.

"Why?" Kendall asks conspicuously.

"I need to ask you something."

"Can't Logan hear it as well?" He's smart enough not to trust me.

"No no. I'll just take my leave. Haha. I still need to talk with Carlos for a moment." And Logan walks of.

"Kendall, I don't mind saying it again and again, until it finally sticks in your little brain. Leave Logan and Carlos alone!"

I form a fist with my hand, but before I can hit him again Dak suddenly walks in and stands between Kendall and me.

"Kendall, can you help me for a bit?" He asks, without even looking at me.

"Of course Dak. How can I help you?" Kendall asks with a big smile on his face. Is he trying to win over Dak?

…

When we get back in the evening Carlos and Logan leave to get some food. Before Kendall can even interfere I push him back into the kitchen.

"We will just put everything on the table and leave Carlos and Logan alone."

"Like I'm gonna help you with that. I'm gonna stop them. "

"Yes, of course you are going to help me. You have failed with stopping them today anyways." Giving him the evil eye.

The whole day Kendall tried to keep Logan and Carlos away from each other. He failed every time. Logan and Carlos were together the whole time and as soon as Kendall even looked in their direction I walked up to him and starting to talk to him and stuff. I even locked him up for an hour and a half in the recording room.

Dak helped me as well. Every time I made sure Kendall couldn't reach Logan and Carlos, Dak would take Kendall over from me. He helped me a lot.

"James, your phone is ringing, you moron!" Kendall pinches me in order to get my thoughts back on earth.

"Who is it?" I ask surprised as I pick it up.

"Hey James, Dak here."

"Ow hi Dak." I wave Kendall away, but when he doesn't want to leave I leave myself.

"I really would like to thank you for helping me with Kendall." I say before he can say something.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. You just helped a lot with keeping him away from Carlos and Logan. He doesn't like them to be together so I try to stop him."

"Well… That's nice I guess?"

"You were right, remember our first conversation? You told me to help Logan getting happy and that I would find my love later."

Dak is quiet for a bit.

"So can I help you with your make-Logan-happy plan?" He asks suddenly.

"Of course you can! We would make a perfect team!" I say enthusiastic.

"Well, I've gotta go. Bye." And he hangs up.

Wait a minute… He called me! What did he want to say to me? Why did he just hang up?

I pres 'call back' and a few seconds later I hear Dak's voice again.

"Dak, why did you call me? What's going on?" I ask him.

"James… I'm sorry… I just don't know how to say it and all… So I guess I will tell it sometime later. Okay?"

"Okay. Just so you know, I'm here for you Dak. Whenever you need me."

Dak is quiet for a bit.

"Thanks James. It means a lot." He sounds really cute.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow. Bye James." He sounds a bit happier now.

**Carlos pov**

"Okay guys. Good one. In about half an hour I think we can record this song." Gustavo and Kelly both seem really happy. We are happy too, because Gustavo wont yell at us as long as Dak is here.

Suddenly I feel a hand in mine. When I look up I see Logan. He is blushing and looks really cute. I squeeze softly in his hand. It is so soft.

Thanks to James, and a bit help from Dak, we were able to stand next to each other.

When we got into the record room to practice the song some more together Kendall stood between Logan and me. James pulled him back, pushed Logan towards me and stood between Kendall and Logan.

Then Dak came in, looked at the situation and forced himself between Kendall and James, turning his back at Kendall. So basically I stand faced to face with Logan and James with Dak. It feels kind of perfect.

Logan's and my eyes meet the whole time. It makes him blush really cute and I feel my face burning as well. Suddenly an idea comes to mind.

I lean over to Logan's face, give him a small kiss and whisper something in his ear.

He eyes widen and he looks surprised. His face turns redder than it has ever been and he nods.

I'm almost the happiest guy in the world!

Almost…

**so why isn't Carlos the happiest guy in the world?**

**why just 'almost'?**

**we just know you want to know 8D**

**NEXT CHAPTER 8D**

**woohoo~**


	9. Chapter 9

**well hello there :{D**

**before you start reading the chapter we would like to say one word to you that expresses some feelings we have deep down:**

_**thanks.**_

**you have read this story up until now and you still live AND YOU ARE STILL READING!**

**it means a lot to us**

**Logan pov**

Suddenly Carlos bends over to me and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"Wanna go out on a date tonight?" Carlos whispers in my ear.

Did… Did he really just ask me out on a date? That's… unexpected? Oh my god… Is he serious? A… a date? With Carlos?

My face burns and I must look really, really red. I can't say anything and so I just nod. He smiles.

His smile is the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my life.

I bend over to him.

"Want to go and see a movie?" I whisper in his ear.

"LOGAN AND CARLOS! Would you guys please cut it out?" Gustavo's voice suddenly sounds really hard through the record room.

Damn I forgot where we were. I start blushing again.

After recording the song we go grab some food with the 5 of us.

"What are we going to do tonight?" James asks.

"Logan and I are going to see this new awesome movie, I promised him." And he winks at me.

Kendall looks up, glances at me and Carlos.

"I think I'll join you guys." He says.

"I'll go to!" James looks really determined. He really must love Kendall.

"I'll join you guys as well then!" Dak looks even more determined.

Why do they come as well? I thought I could tell Carlos exactly how I feel about him on this date. The cinema would have been a great place to do that, because when he would reject me there he wouldn't see my tears.

Maybe I can be alone with Carlos before the movie?

"Erhmm.. I need to change my clothes. So maybe you guys can go to the cinema first, buy the tickets and then I'll see you guys there." I hope Carlos gets my hint.

"Good idea. I need to change too." Carlos says. He got it.

Kendall stands up. "I'll go to the apartment as well. I forgot my wallet." Damn you Kendall.

"Okay. We should leave now if we still want to be on time." James says. Wait, is he going with us to the apartment as well?

…

"Wow, your apartment looks great!" Dak really seems to enjoy himself.

"Dak, make yourself at home. You can just grab something to drink or you could watch tv or something." James says.

I walk to my and Carlos' room to get changed. Carlos and I are alone, can I confess now?

"Carlos… I want to talk to you about something… I…" And right at that moment Kendall walks in.

"Carlos, do you still have that one shirt you once borrowed from me?" He asks.

"Which one?" Carlos gives Kendall the evil eye.

"That red one."

"You are wearing that one right now."

Kendall looks at his shirt.

"You're right, Carlitos, you're right."

I wait until he leaves, but for some reason he walks to my bed and sits on it.

"Kendall, could you please leave? I'm trying to get changed." I ask a bit pissed off.

"Okay." And he walks to the door. "Come on Carlos, Logan wants to be alone to get changed. He is scared that we see his moobies." Kendall pulls Carlos with him out of the room.

I can never confess this way. Everyone just interferes. And I will not be able to control myself with Carlos around me the whole time. And when I lose my control, I'll only hurt Carlos.

I hate this. I hate this! I HATE THIS!

For some reason I just start crying.

"Logan are you ready? We should leave now!" James knocks on my door.

I don't answer. I don't even feel like going anymore.

Slowly the door opens and James walks in.

"What's up Logie?" He hugs me tenderly.

"I… I don't know… I don't want to go… Leave me alone!" And I push him away.

He hugs me again.

"You wanted to be alone with Carlos, right?" How does he know?

I nod.

"I wanted to confess my feelings for him today. On our date."

"Then we should make that happen." And he squeezes me playful. Then he pushes me softly away and dries my tears.

Then we both leave the room and just when we're about to leave, James yells he forgot something and pulls Dak with him back to his room.

"We'll come later you guys!" He yells, and so we left without them.

**James pov**

"Dak you need to help me. Please!" I try my puppy eyes.

He starts laughing and nods.

So after I explained him the plan we leave for the movie, both dressed up as Bandanaman.

When we get there the movie has already started. We find Carlos, Kendall and Logan sitting in the back of the theater and at my command Dak and I grab Kendall and drag him with us.

Logan and Carlos look up, see what we're doing and Logan takes his chance to sit next to Carlos and hold his hand.

You're welcome, smart guy.

When we're outside of the theater Kendall starts screaming and hitting us.

"LET ME GO YOU MORONS! ASSHOLES! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU BOTH! HELP ME!"

"Just shut up Kendall."

"HELP M… Is that you, Dak?" Kendall eyes widen. He never expected his famous and rich idol to help me.

Dak opens the storage room and we push him in there. When I close and lock the door Dak gives me a weird look.

"What's up?"

"Shouldn't you be in there with your lover?" He asks angry and he walks away.

My… My lover?

"Dak… Dak! What the hell do you mean?"

"Never mind. Let's go change. Here is a bathroom."

He wants to lock himself in the toilet, but I'm quicker than he is.

I push open the door with all my might and kiss him.

He struggles and pushes me away.

"What the hell James! You can't just kiss me! You don't even care about my feelings! Bastard!"

"Dak… You really think I'm in love with Kendall?"

He calms down for a bit and nods.

"And you are jealous right?"

"James… I like you. Of course I'm jealous, you asshole!" And he tries to get passed me.

"I like you too Dak. I've loved you from the moment you helped me getting over Logan." And I kiss him again.

He pushes me away again, but now softly.

"You mean… You really don't love Kendall?" His voice sounds a bit doubtful.

"Why would you even think that? I hate him!"

"Well… You tried to be with him all the time. You guys were having a good time in that closet yesterday…" He starts blushing when he talks about the closet thing.

"We were fighting in that closet. The only thing I tried to do is keeping him away from Logan and Carlos!"

His eyes widen. "I thought that was a cover up."

"Dak… Were you jealous of Kendall, because you thought we were doing it in that closet?" I start blushing.

"No! Well… Maybe… Yes…" And he turns completely red.

I kiss him again. He pushes me against the wall and kisses me back. His lips slowly move down to my neck and kiss me there. When I start moaning he gives me a little bite.

I move my hands up and put them under his shirt. He stops kissing me for a moment to take his time enjoying it.

Slowly I move my hands up to his chest and feel his nipples are hard already. I play with them for a few seconds before I take off his shirt.

I smile playful. "Do you like it, mister right?"

He nods.

Then I start to kiss his neck. His sexy moans fill my ears. I turn us around and push him against the wall. With my mouth I go down and kiss his chest. Softly I suck on his nipples and he starts trembling.

With my hand I move to his crotch. Dak looks really sexy right now.

"No… James… We shouldn't… aahh" He moans some more.

I lick my lips. He is so adorable.

Slowly I open his pants and pull them down. I start licking him and he trembles even more.

"James… aaahhh… so… so good…"

I start sucking on him. He grabs my hair and starts to move his hips. Damn he tastes so good.

"James… I'm comi… coming… AAH!" He comes right in my mouth. I can't help myself but to swallow every single drop of it.

"You taste good Dak."

I move up to his mouth and give him a long and passionate kiss.

"I love you"

"Love you too, Dak."

**yes we had to make the M come true!**

**but we're not quite finished~!**

**stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**BYE~~ xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**….**

…

**never mind..**

**so….. it took a little long for us to make this chapter**

**sorry? D:**

**enjoy?~**

**Carlos pov**

"Logan, I guess they left us alone?"

He looks at me with his beautiful eyes.

"You mean... They left?"  
>"Yes. They're not here anymore."<p>

Logan looks around him.  
>As soon as we both realize that we're really alone I slowly move my hand towards his.<br>He pushes my hand away.

"Carlos, there is something I've got to tell you."  
>What? What does he want to say?<p>

Slowly he opens his mouth to say something, but then he closes it again directly and fast. This is giving me a really bad feeling.

"You don't have to say anything. I already know what you want to say."

His eyes widen.

"You... You do?" With a bit of light from the movie I can see he looks a little shocked.

I already know it. He just wants to say that he doesn't want to be so close with me. He doesn't like me.

I feel tears coming up.  
>"You don't have to force yourself, Logan. If you don't want to be here with me, you should have told me."<p>

Another light flash from the movie makes me able to see Logan's face again. And he sees mine.

"Carlos! I really don't think you know what I want to talk to you about!"

"You don't need to say more, Logan."  
>I move my hand away from his.<p>

Suddenly everything goes really fast. Logan quickly moves forward, grabs my hand, moves his face closer and then I feel his lips pressed onto mine.

"Logan… What…? What are you doing?" I ask him a bit confused.

"I love you Carlitos. I love you so much." He says.

What?

I try to look at his face to see whether he is serious or not, but it's too dark.

Suddenly I feel his sweet lips pressed to mine again. The kiss seems to last forever.

"Carlos, how do you feel about me?" Logan says with a shy voice.  
>"Well, maybe I could fall for you someday." I answer to tease him a little.<p>

He pushes me away.

"What do you mean?" His voice sounds shocked.

I giggle and move my face closer to his. "Joking Logiebear, that was to get revenge for you taking so long to say you loved me." And I kiss him.

He opens his mouth to let me inside.

"Logie, I'm afraid I can't hold back." And I pull him out off his chair.  
>"What are you doing?" He asks.<p>

I tap on my lap to make clear that I want him to take a seat there. He understands what I mean and sits on my lap with his face towards me.

I start to kiss him and as soon as he kisses back the kisses become a bit rougher. My hands move under his shirt, to his abs, as my mouth moves down, to his neck. He shivers and moans softly.

"Logie, you look like you're edible." And I bite him softly in his neck.  
>"Nooo… Carlos… aahh…" He moans adorably.<p>

My hands move higher and I can feel his hard nipples. I start rubbing them and Logan starts to moan even loader.

I move down and down with both my hands and my mouth. I suck on Logan's hard nipples and my hands palm Logan's already hard parts.

"Carlos.. We… We can't do that here." Logan tries to push my hand away.

Sorry Logan, I already said I wouldn't be able to resist.

I start to kiss my beautiful Logan again and my hands open his zipper.

"Nobody can see us, Logie." And I start stroking him.

The smart boy lets a hard moan escape and some people start making shhhhhhhhhhhht sounds.

I grin. "You should stay quiet Logie. Or we'll be kicked out."

I force him to sit on his knees so I can suck on him. He puts his hand in his mouth so he won't moan too loud.

Slowly I move my hand to his ass and start circling around his opening with one finger. Logan trembles.

I start to suck harder and meanwhile I push my finger in his ass. Even with the hand in his mouth I can hear him moan really hard.

SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHT!

After a few seconds of fingering Logie with one finger I put in a second one and start moving around roughly. I quit sucking on Logan's hard parts as I don't want him to come before I do.

When Logan is stretched good enough I ask him whether he wants to have sex or not.  
>He nods.<p>

He sits down again slowly and opens my zipper while kissing me. He moves up again and puts the tip of my stiff cock in his entrance. Very slowly he moves down, while his ass is sucking me in.

"You are so hot inside, Logie." I whisper. We both moan and our breaths are starting to speed up.

When I'm all in, Logan takes a pause to get used to me inside him.

Being inside him is the best feeling I've ever had.

**Logan pov**

It takes a few seconds before I get used to Carlos inside me.

Who would have ever expected him to love me back?  
>And that we would have sex in the cinema…<p>

I start to ride Carlos. He moans and breathes really fast.

He is so cute. And hot.

I grab onto his back due to all the pain and pleasure I feel at once.

I feel him moving his hips and his hands move towards my hard dick. He starts rubbing me again.

"Carlos… Carlitos… aaah.. I'm going to… aaaah…" I can't get my sentence straight due to my moaning.

"Together?" He asks and I reply with a nod.

I move my head closer to his and I kiss him.

Then I feel Carlos coming inside me. It feels so great and wonderful to be filled with him. That feeling makes me come as well.

"I love you Logie, I've loved you for so long." I hear Carlos say.  
>I feel my head getting red.<br>"I love you too, my Carlitos." I whisper in his ear.

…

When we get back to the apartment Dak ad James are already there, all lovey-dovey.

We decide not to bother them and so we walk towards our room.

"Say Carlos, this means we're going out right?" I ask him, knowing my face is completely red.

He turns around, puts his hands on my cheeks and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Yes." And he kisses me.

"My first actual boyfriend." He says.

"Have you never had a boyfriend before?" I ask.  
>"You were really skilled just now." And I start blushing.<p>

"Well… About that… I've got something to tell you…"

**Carlos has a secret**

**and you don't know that secret**

**and we do know that secret**

**but we're not telling you that secret**

**cause it's secret D:**

**whatever…**

**I'm going home.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SECRET TIME D:**

**so what's the secret? ;D **

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER**

**we decided to make another one after this ~**

**enjoy~~ **

**Carlos pov**

I feel Logan pushing me away. He looks at me with his big brown eyes opened wide.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about Carlos?" He asks.

I stare down at my shoes. I just can't look my precious Logan in his eyes.

Okay Carlos, you just have to do this. Just say what you've done and be honest about it. Logan said he loved you! You can do this.

No Carlos can't.

"I…" I shut my mouth again. I just can't say it. It would ruin every god damn thing.

"Look at me." Logan says with his calming voice.

I start to get tears in my eyes. Ow Logie, you have no idea what I'm talking about. Don't talk to me so kindly.

"Carlitos… Come on. It can't be that bad." He says, putting his arms around me and hugging me tight.

This time I push him away.

I take a deep breath. I can do this.  
>I have to!<p>

"Logan, do you remember your shower from a few days back?"  
>He thinks for a moment and then starts blushing.<p>

"When you walked in on me right?" He asks.  
>"No…"<p>

He looks confused. "What other shower can you possibly… Oh gosh…. You mean… you are talking about… Are you kidding me?" His eyes are opened wide and his face has turned a bit pale.

I stare down at my shoes again.  
>"No, Logan, I raped you that day in the shower." I say as I start crying.<p>

Logan stands up. "I need… I need some time to think about this…" He says and he walks away.

"Logan, I'm so sorry!" I yell.  
>Crap, I ruined everything! I had him, the love of my life! And because of my stupid mistake I lost him!<p>

**Logan pov**

"You are joking, right? Carlos would never do such a thing!" Camille says.  
>I just told her what Carlos told me.<p>

"I don't know, Camille. I mean, I'm still in love with him. But why would he do such a thing?"  
>"What do you want to do now?" She asks.<br>"I don't know. Talk to him? Ask him why he did it. Give it a place and go on?" I think that is the best way to handle this.  
>"Do you still want to date him?" She asks.<br>"… yes…" I admit.

It's weird, but I still really want to date Carlos. Although he has done this to me, he told me. And furthermore he has been the sweetest thing to me.

"First he has to have a good explanation. And then you decide what you do, okay? Don't be too soft on him, but not too harsh either." Camille says.  
>"Thanks Camille." I give her a hug.<br>"Anytime Logan."

I walk up to our apartment again.  
>When I open the door of Carlos' and my room I see him hiding under his sheet.<p>

"Carlos, we need to talk about this." I say as calm as possible.  
>He lifts his head and looks at me with red bloodshot eyes.<p>

"Do you really want to talk to me after this?" He asks doubtful.  
>"Yes. I really want a proper explanation for what you've done. Because I don't believe you would just do such a thing." I take a seat next to him.<p>

He sits up straight.

**Carlos pov**

"Do you want to know the whole story?" I ask him.  
>"What do you mean, the whole story? But if there is a whole story to it, I would really like to hear it."<br>"Well… I loved you ever since I met you and then when you lost your phone you called mine, but James took it and then I said I loved you and he said he loved you too and then we played hockey and he won and so he could go after you and I couldn't and then…" I speak really fast.  
>"Wow! Carlos! Slow down!" He stops me.<br>"Do I need to start over now?"  
>"Ehmm… No… I think I got the most."<br>"Okay. Ehmm… Where was I?"  
>"That James could go after me?"<br>"Ow, yes. So James could go after you, and I lost so I couldn't. Then you walked in on me while I was in the bathroom and you saw my bruises. You were so kind to me and I was really, really depressed, because I thought I lost you for ever. And then your head moved closer, and I wanted to kiss you, but I couldn't. Then I walked away, but I thought I should apologize for being so rude to you. When I came in you were showering and shouting there was shampoo in your eyes. I wanted to help you out, nothing more, because I couldn't, but you looked so sexy. Then I thought I could give you a little kiss, you wouldn't see me anyway. But then I couldn't control myself. I knew you were still a virgin and all, and I really didn't want James to be your first, because I love you. But after I sucked you, I thought about how disrespectful it was towards you and so I left. I just wanted you to be mine, but James… and you didn't love me… and I raped you god damned!"

I start crying again.

"So you and James had a contest and the winner could win me?" Logan looks a bit disturbed.  
>"No, the winner won the opportunity to go after you without the other one interfering."<br>"But you took me to the cinema and James hasn't talked to me for days."  
>"James gave up and fell in love with Dak. So I took my shot. And so now I have… had you."<br>"You still have me, you moron." Logan says with a little smile.  
>"But.. You can't touch me for 2 weeks!" He says.<br>"2 days?" I try to negotiate with him.  
>"10 days!"<br>"5?"  
>"One week! And that's it!" And Logan walks away.<p>

**so how will that work out ?**

**next chapter will be the last chapter**

**sorry D:**

**ow and btw:: IT IS MY GODDAMN BIRTHDAY TODAY ~~ yay n.n xoxo one of the writers n.n**

**yarrrr Imma pirate :{D**


	12. Chapter 12

**last chapter~**

**sorry you guys D:**

**we hope we made it end a bit good D:**

**and otherwise you have permission to beat us**

**D:**

**please don't hurt us D:**

**Carlos pov**

I walk up to the bathroom to wash my face. My eyes are bloodshot and my cheeks are wet. I'm relieved. Logan is still mine and I've been completely honest with him.

It felt kind off liberating not to have to hide that as a secret from him.

But even though I have the sweetest person on earth as my boyfriend currently, I can't touch him for a week!

This is going to be so goddamn hard for me. Especially with us sharing the same room.

I walk back to my bed and lay down for a while.

"Carlos! Dinner!" Logan shouts all of a sudden.

I get off my bed and walk up to the kitchen. There are only two plates of food.

"We're just with the two of us tonight. James and Kendall are both not here." Logan says without me asking anything. He sounds a bit mad.

Quietly I pick up my plate and take a seat on the coach. Logan follows my lead and sits next to me.

After a long, awkward silence I turn my head towards Logan.

"Logie, are you mad?" I ask him.  
>He shakes his head slowly.<br>"No Carlitos, I'm not mad at all."  
>"Really?"<br>"To be honest, I've forgiven you, I guess."  
>"Forgiven me?"<br>"Yes… You know?" He puts his plate on the small table and moves a bit closer to me.

"Know what?" I ask curious.  
>"I'm even a bit relieved…" He looks really serious.<br>"Relieved about what?" Are we still talking about the rape?  
>"At first I thought it was James. And I don't want to do sexual things with persons I don't like."<br>"So it was okay that it was me?" I ask a bit happy.  
>"No Carlos. Rape is never good! But I'm happy it was you and not somebody else."<br>"Explain?"  
>"I love you Carlos. And I only want to experience such things with the one I love."<br>"I love you too, Logan."

Logan picks up his plate again.

"Does this mean we're completely back to normal?" I ask.  
>"No."<p>

No?

"You are still not allowed to touch me for a week." Logan says with an evil smile on his face.

I think for some time.

"So not even hugs?"  
>"No, why?"<br>"Make-up-hugs?" I ask with big puppy eyes.  
>"We can have those hugs…" He says.<br>"… mentally."  
>We both burst out in laughing.<p>

**Logan pov**

…

It has already been three days without Carlos touching me.  
>And I just can't stand it!<p>

The urge of touching him is getting worse and worse.  
>Since I know that he loves me I just want to be with him.<p>

And to be honest, that feeling he gave me in the cinema and even in the shower, that wasn't too bad.

So this 'no touching'-thing is not only a punishment for Carlos, but for me as well.  
>It's kind of torturing me.<p>

Though I'm not showing of course.  
>I'm just trying to remain the calm boy I've always been.<p>

But every time I stop thinking about it and just relax I see James and Dak all lovey-dovey with each other. It's not really helping.

Now I'm cooking dinner for only Carlos and me again.

"You would be such a great bride." Suddenly Carlos voice sounds behind me.  
>"Your cooking smells delicious and you look so damn sexy in an apron." He licks his lips.<p>

I wave at him with a spoon as if it is a murder weapon.  
>"No touching and no dirty thoughts!" I yell pretending to stab him with the spoon.<p>

"You're so not fair!" He says and he walks away.

I hear my phone ring.  
>"Carlos, will you please give me my phone?"<br>"No touching, no phone." He says.  
>He is such a child sometimes.<p>

I throw my apron towards him.  
>"Sob whatever you want, but it's your own fault. Here finish dinner."<p>

"Logan here."  
>"I'm staying over at Dak's tonight. Bye." And James hangs up.<br>Thanks for calling James. Now I know that the both of you are going to have sex and I'll be alone with Carlos again this night.

Focus Logan. You just have to control yourself.

I take a deep breath and walk back to the kitchen again.

"O God." Is all I can say.  
>Carlos is standing there wearing the apron.<p>

The apron and nothing but the apron.

I turn completely red and turn my head away.  
>He looks so damn sexy.<p>

"Like what you see?" Carlos asks teasing.  
>"Are you… Are you naked?" I ask, still without looking.<br>"Hasn't your mother taught you to look at people when you talk to them."

I blush even harder as I look at him again.

"Are you naked Carlos?"  
>He nods.<br>"You're sure you don't want me for another four days?" He asks smiling.  
>"You're trying to seduce me! You're a cheater!" I say.<p>

For some reason I can't look away.

"Shame I can't touch you, Logie." He says with his big, beautiful puppy eyes.  
>That reminds me of something.<p>

I told him he wasn't allowed to touch me…

With a big smile I walk closer to him.

… I never said I wasn't allowed to touch him!

"Logie? What are you doing?" Carlos asks a bit doubtful.

I come closer and I kiss him in his neck.

"Does this mean I can touch you again?" Carlos asks already moving his hand towards my body.  
>"No." And I continue kissing his neck.<br>"But then what are you doing?" He asks.

Without replying I bite him softly in his neck. He gives out a cute little moan.

"N… No stop it!" He wants to push me away.  
>"You are still not allowed to touch me, Carlitos." I say with a mean smile.<p>

He puts his hands down again.

My hands move slowly under the apron and find his chest. His nipples are already really hard and my hands start rubbing them. I continue kissing, licking and biting his neck and Carlos moans.

Suddenly I feel something poking in my leg.

When I look down I see how aroused Carlos already is.

My hands move down to his hard parts and I start to palm him.  
>He moans harder.<p>

"No… L…Logan don't… Not… Not fair…" He says while moaning.  
>"You want me to stop?"<br>He shakes his head slowly.  
>"I want to touch you too, Logie… Please?"<br>"You can't." I say.

I go down on my knees and with one quick pull I pull up the apron.

"You slut. You're not even wearing boxers?"  
>And with one hand I start rubbing him.<p>

His moans get even louder and he puts one of his hands in his mouth to stop him from making anymore sound. With his other hand he grabs the bar he is pushed against to.

I slowly move my head closer to his dick and start licking it.

I see Carlos' eyes close tightly. He starts biting on his one hand.

"Don't hurt yourself, my beautiful Carlos." I say a bit worried about him getting hurt.  
>He puts his hand out of his mouth and clenches it to the bar as well.<p>

I take him into my mouth and start sucking really hard.  
>It doesn't take long for Carlos to come.<p>

His semen fills my mouth completely and I drink every last drop of it.  
>Carlos blushes and falls to his knees.<p>

"Logie… I really do love you…" He says.

I give him a small kiss on his mouth.

"I couldn't hold it much longer… Sorry…" I say.  
>"What do we do now?" Carlos asks.<p>

I take some time to think.

"You can touch me if you want." I say giving him a kiss again.

Carlos shakes his head.

"No, that's not fair. Sorry for trying to seduce you today. But I'm not going to touch you for another four days."  
>"You sure about this?" I ask.<br>"Yes." He nods.  
>"Why don't you want to touch me now?"<br>"I need to finish of this week completely. I just realized how important that is. It is to prove my love for you." He says with a determined face.

I kiss him again.  
>"I love you Carlos!"<p>

He moves his head closer and softly whispers in my ear.  
>"Logan, you're mine!"<p>

**so… this is where we end this story**

**Dak x James**

**Carlos x Logan**

**happy ending n.n**

**we would like to thank some people**

**the ones who helped us writing us**

**the ones who created Big Time Rush**

**the ones who allowed Big Time Rush on tv**

**the ones who kept reading this story, it really means a lot~**

**CARGAN FOREVER~~**


End file.
